


Blindsided(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [73]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Colorblindness, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Purplefern, read by me___Cole was human once again.Of course, that didn't mean that everything was instantly better. There were still a lot of changes that everyone had to adapt to, including one, weirder, side effect that no one anticipated.
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago), Cole & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2





	Blindsided(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blindsided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777155) by [Purplefern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern). 




End file.
